Service providers can use a platform provided by a service arrangement system to receive invitations to perform services. For example, the on-demand service system can transmit an invitation to a service provider's device when that service provider is selected to provide a service for a requesting user. In some examples, service providers can operate service applications on their mobile devices in order to communicate with the service arrangement system.